Wonderful Life
by KatzyK
Summary: *Sequel to SPEAK NOW, but this makes sense without it* When her cancer comes back, Izzie makes the decision to do everything she's ever wanted to do, from running bare foot on grass to holding onto the monkey bars in the park for an hour. CHP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Forever & Always

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**So, this is Speak Now's sequel! It's gonna have romance, drama, comedy.. all the things Grey's is great at... and that I can make a vague attempt to do well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters that Shonda Rhimes has created, I'm merely borrowing them.. and by borrowing I mean moving across the country after I stole them... :)**

**Enjoy, my little Lexzie lovers! :D**

**Title Song by Hurts, Chapter Song by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful Life.<strong>

**Chapter One: Forever & Always.**

Izzie smiled as she looked at Meredith's house. This was home, no matter where she lived, she would always have a place here, well, until Meredith and Derek's house in the woods was finished.

"I can't believe the house in the woods is almost finished!" Izzie squealed as Meredith carried a box labled 'MER CLOTHES' to her car, ready to take it to her unfurnished, undecorated new home.

"Well, we just need to put up some wallpaper and throw a couch in there and it's done."

"Uh, Mer, it's a little more than that! I mean, it's your home, it's where you'll raise Zola-" She rambled, before seeing Derek carry their adopted daughter out of Meredith's house.

"Meredith, I'll have to bring Zola later, Lexie just got paged to the hospital." Derek sighed.

"What? I was looking forward to us painting the walls together, romantically!" Meredith lent on the front of her car.

"Woah, you have gotten bright and shiny, Mer!" Izzie giggled. She turned to Derek and took Zola from him. "I'll stay here with Zola, you go! It'll give me a chance to spend some time with my favorite niece in the whole wide world!"

"That'd be perfect! Thanks, Iz!" Meredith grinned and walked over, she kissed Zola's head and grabbed Derek's arm, they waved to Izzie and climbed in the car.

"Have fun!" Izzie called as they pulled out of the driveway, waving at her and Zola. "C'mon Zola, gotta get going if I'm gonna steal you when noone's looking!" Izzie joked to herself, carrying the baby inside.

* * *

><p>Izzie closed the front door and lifter Zola up a little bit more, as if to show her the house. It was pretty bare, like it was when Meredith refused to unpack the boxes. Izzie sighed and walked into the bare living room. She sat on the couch and looked at Zola.<p>

"So, I guess we better make this feel more like home?" Izzie smiled and stood back up, putting the one year old into her high chair and taking off her coat. "So, should we make muffins or cake?"

* * *

><p>An hour later, the kitchen was covered in muffins. In front of Izzie was a small sponge cake that she was currently icing. Zola sat smashing a tiny cupcake Izzie had given her.<p>

"I think that your Mommy and Daddy will adore this cake, do you?" Zola responded by throwing the cupcake on the floor. Izzie laughed and picked up the small child, carrying her to the cake, "_Good Luck With The House!" _Was all it said, Zola giggled, Izzie grinned and put the baby in the high chair, put the cake in the fridge and then picked Zola up again.

Alex walked into Meredith's house, hoping that Izzie would be there- he had to do this now, it was the time.

"Iz?" He called, walking through the front door, he walked to the kitchen and laughed. Izzie was spinning in a circle with Zola in her arms.

"Hey!" Izzie grinned and walked to him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and held Zola up, making her do the same. Alex smiled and wrestled Zola away from the woman he loved.

"Let me hold her!" Alex laughed, grabbed Zola and standing with his back to Izzie, preventing her from stealing the baby back.

"She likes me, Alex. She told me, she hates you. You're making her sad!" Izzie lied, she pushed him to the side and grabbed Zola.

"I can imagine you in child birth, OB takes the baby so you stand up and attack the nurse!" Alex laughed. Izzie smiled, Alex was imagining her having a baby, something she definitely wanted.

"So, you want me to give birth?" Izzie asked.

"Sure, I guess that'd be something I'd enjoy.."

"That sounds so weird!" Izzie laughed, hugging Alex as best she could with Zola in her arms. "But, I mean, I could still give birth, considering the samples that we gave two years ago are frozen, just putting them in the thirty-five year old risk factor safety zone."

"Sounds great." Alex grinned, he pulled Zola from her grip and put her in the high chair. He took Izzie's hands and took a deep breath. "Izzie, I've always loved you, and I was weary at asking you this, because we only reunited a few months ago, but now I know that you want it too." He smiled, but her face dropped.

"What's that noise?" Izzie released his hand and walked to the door. Alex frowned, he couldn't hear anything. "We're the only ones home."

"Iz-"

"I'll go check it out, you stay here with Zola." Izzie jogged up the stairs and started looking in each room for the noise. She got to her room and saw someone standing with their back to her, on the other side of the room. She remained silent. "What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling her 'freak-out' reaction trying to escape.

The figure remained silent. He turned and looked her dead in the eyes. "I think you know, Iz."

"I've waited for you. I've stayed up at night, praying for this moment. Please don't tell me I'm getting my wish because of the cancer. Please." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Izzie. I wish we could've met under different circumstances."

"But-but Alex and I! We're.. we're finally back on track." Izzie started crying. The man walked to her and hugged her. Izzie's cries got louder and she sank to the ground. The man knelt in front of her and put his hand on her back as she sobbed into the ground.

"Izzie! Are you okay?" Alex yelled, running into the room. Izzie looked up, the man was gone. Alex ran to her and knelt beside her, he lent in closer to her. "Izzie? What happened?"

"He was here!" Izzie sobbed. "He was here! He touched me! I felt him!"

"Who was here? Izzie?" Alex asked.

"George." Izzie looked into his eyes. She was serious, and he knew that his greatest fear had come true.

Her cancer was back.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think it's a little short, but, it's an intro! You'll get longer chapters starting from the next one! <strong>

**Can I please have 5 reviews? Thanks readers!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Kat.**


	2. Chapter 2: Breathe

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**So, this is Speak Now's sequel! It's gonna have romance, drama, comedy.. all the things Grey's is great at... and that I can make a vague attempt to do well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters that Shonda Rhimes has created, I'm merely borrowing them :)**

**Thank you each and everyone of my reviewers! They mean the world to me! :D**

**Title Song by Hurts, Chapter Song by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful Life.<strong>

**Chapter Two: Breathe**

Alex had forced Izzie into the car and drove _way _above the speed limit, desperate to get to the hospital, he took Zola to Cristina's house and handed the baby to his frenenemy. When she'd protested, he told her to _'shut the hell up and tell Meredith you've got her'_ and for only the third time in her life (the other two being when Izzie told her she was dying and when George had died), Cristina was speechless.

They arrived at the hospital quickly, not living that far from it. Alex dragged his girlfriend to the cancer ward and to Dr. Swender.

"Doctor Swender!" Alex called for her as he walked to her.

"Izzie!" She hugged her old patient. Izzie hugged her back, she really needed the comfort.

"Hey, Doctor Swender."

"So, what brings you here? Richard said you'd be returning to Seattle Grace, I just didn't think it'd be so soon!"

"We're not here for that." Alex butted in, "Izzie saw George O'Malley." Dr. Swender's face dropped.

"The one who had the accident..?" She trailed off. Izzie nodded and felt the tears she was holding back break free and began to sob.

"My cancer is back, isn't it?" She cried.

"I don't know. We'll have to check- I'll schedule a scan for later this morning, I'll call you with a time, stay in the cafeteria. Are your cell phone numbers still the same?" The couple nodded. Swender nodded back and walked quickly away from them. Alex grabbed Izzie by the waist and walked her to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Alex hadn't spoken to her since she'd told him about George. He stared into space, looking away from Izzie. She looked at him and watched as he refused to make eye contact.<p>

"Alex?" He ignored her. She sighed and put her arm on the table. She lifted up her hand and rested on it. She needed to talk to him, needed to stop thinking of the cancer, most of all- she was bored with not talking about their future. She loved discussing everything with him, much more than she had with Russ.

"You know that he's always gonna be like this?" Izzie jumped, Alex didn't notice. "When things get tough, this is how he deals with it."

"Go away." She whispered.

"Iz, c'mon, you know you love that I'm here, you just think it'd be awful to admit it." George patted his friend on the back. Izzie took the hand he had put on the table and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"I miss you." She sobbed, not realising how loud she was being. Alex swung around and grabbed the hand that was in George's.

"Izzie? Izzie, what's wrong?" Alex asked, frantically. She crumbled and leant on his arm. He pulled it away and wrapped it around her.

"I'll talk to you later, Iz." George stood up and began to leave. He stopped and turned back. "Oh, and I miss you too. It's nice to see you again." George smiled and left quickly. Izzie cried harder.

* * *

><p>Izzie lay in the machine. Alex was holding her foot and, as scary as this whole thing was (again), she had never felt safer.<p>

"What if my cancer's back?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, what will we do?"

"We'll get you treatment and then we'll live in a big house with a dog."

"And?"

"A cat?"

"And?"

"A fish?"

"_And?_"

"Eight babies?"

"Damn right."

"Sounds like I'll be having years of fun."

Izzie laughed and then stopped suddenly. Alex squeezed her foot.

"Iz?"

"Alex.. I don't know if I have it in me to fight it again. What if I die?" Izzie asked, her voice was shaky, like she was ready to cry.

"Iz, you'll fight it and win! I can't have 8 kids on my own and you know that I'll forget to feed the fish."

Izzie smiled as they pulled her out of the machine. She sat up and put her shoes on. Alex pulled her into a hug as soon as she was done. She fell into his embrace and then pulled away. She kissed his forehead.

* * *

><p>Swender had pulled the two into her office to deliver the news. Izzie and Alex sat with intertwined hands and eager eyes.<p>

"Well, the scans came back and, I'm sorry, but, you do have cancer. It's stage 3 but only in your brain. It's small, though, so that's why you haven't been feeling that many side effects."

"Oh god." Izzie gasped.

"No, Iz, it's okay. It's small, Shepherd can just cut it out and then a couple of chemo sessions and you'll be back to normal in no time." Alex smiled, trying to reassure the woman he loved.

"Actually, the thing it, the tumor is so small, that we can't cut it out. We'd need to chemo it out, and I'm not all that certain it'd be that effective." Swender told them. Alex's face dropped. He turned to Izzie, who was already crying and felt tears well up in his own eyes.

"How long would I have without anything done?"

"I can't quite say, but at best you have, maybe, ten years."

"Ten? I can't live my life in ten years!" Izzie yelled. She put a hand over her eyes and cried.

"And with treatment?"

"I think that with intensive chemotherapy, you could get about fifteen years at best."

"Then we'll do chemo." Alex told Swender.

"Alex." Izzie sighed. "I can't do it again. I can't."

"I'll leave you to discuss this tonight. Come see me tomorrow and we'll start you on chemo, if that's what you want." Swender stood up and left them in her office.

"Alex-"

"We'll talk when we get home." Alex stormed out of the office. Izzie followed him.

* * *

><p>Alex had kept his promise and stayed silent until they got home. Once home, he'd yelled at Izzie about how selfish she was and then stormed to his room, locking himself in. Izzie decided to bake the pain away.<p>

"And just a touch of coconut essence, just like Mom makes it." She smiled and put the mixture into cases. She put them in the oven and closed the door, like any other man in the world, once he smelt the mixture baking, Alex came downstairs to see what she'd made.

"Yes!" He fist pounded the air and grabbed one fresh off the counter from being iced. He sat down and ate it. Izzie giggled. "I've missed these."

"Really? Russ never liked them." Izzie sighed and sat opposite him, taking one and placing it in front of her.

"Then maybe you should make a few dozen, you know, get some practice?" Izzie laughed and grabbed his hand. He stuffed the rest of the cake into his mouth. Izzie started to pull hers apart and eat it piece by piece.

"I won't be able to eat these if I have chemo. I won't have the appetite or the energy to make them." Izzie sighed.

"Yeah but if you don't do chemo and have Shepherd cut out as much as possible, then who's supposed to teach out eight kids how to make them?" Alex asked.

"I could teach you."

"In ten years? Not long enough." Alex smiled. Izzie smiled back and laughed a little.

"Well, I don't want chemo." Izzie said. "But, if it grows big enough and doesn't spread, I'll see if Derek will be able to cut it out."

Alex growled. Izzie grabbed his hand before he could storm out of the kitchen.

"Please, Alex. Don't make me do it again. Just let me have a nice life. It's still ten years. I can still do everything."

"Iz-"

"I'll make a list. Tonight. Please." Izzie pleaded. Alex pulled his hand away and left to the living room. Izzie sighed. He came back in with a note pad and pen.

"What's first?" Alex smiled. He only wanted what she wanted. Izzie grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HATE ME!<strong>

**It's gonna be a cute story. I literally never intended for their 'wonderful life' to be her bucket list, but I think it'll make for a sweet story. Hope you enjoyed!**

**10 reviews? C'mon! I got 8! I CAN DO 10! PLEASE!**

**Love you reviewers! :D**

**Kat.**


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss the Girl

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**So, this is Speak Now's sequel! It's gonna have romance, drama, comedy.. all the things Grey's is great at... and that I can make a vague attempt to do well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters that Shonda Rhimes has created, I'm merely borrowing them :)**

**Thank you each and everyone of my reviewers! They mean the world to me! :D**

**Title Song by Hurts, Chapter Song by**

**I actually have _no _idea how this became a depressing bucket list story... but I hope you enjoy it. Also, I've set up a new layout-**

**READ**

I'll write what day it is, and what their doing on her list. It's gonna kind of be like a lot of one shots, but I think it'll be cool. I'll also _neeeeeeeeeed_ some ideas from you guys! I can't come up with everything on her list by myself! Please give me an idea in a review.

Also, changed the time Izzie has left :)

**Title song by Hurts, chapter song by Sebastian the Crab on _The Little Mermaid! :D_**

* * *

><p>Oh and, I've never been to the space needle :p I did a bunch of research though, but sorry if I'm unaccurate, there's surprisingly little online about the lookout points, I don't even know if it has lookout points :O Sorry anyway!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful Life.<strong>

**Chapter Three: Kiss the Girl**

Day 1.

_#1- Have a perfect kiss on top of the space needle._

Izzie sat on the sofa as a very annoyed Meredith and Derek entered the house with Zola.

"Izzie! Why the hell did Cristina just charge at me with Zola? You were supposed to be taking care of her!" Meredith yelled, handing her daughter to Derek so he could put her to bed.

"My cancer's back." Izzie said, not looking away from the very interesting spot on the opposite wall.

"What?" Meredith sank onto the sofa beside her friend. She gasped and grabbed Izzie's hand. Izzie felt a squeeze in both hands. She turned her head and saw George. This was supposed to be scary, but for some reason, it wasn't.

"Tell her about me, Iz."

"George is sitting beside me, right now." Izzie turned to Meredith. Meredith furrowed her brow.

"I'll tell Derek and we'll get scans-" Meredith started.

"Meredith, it's inoperable. The best chance I have is chemo and I _can't_ do it anymore. I have one or two years at best." **(AN- Changed it :D)**

"But... but... we can't do anything in a year!"

Izzie took a deep breath and ignored her friends comment, trying to stop the tears that threatened to break.

"Alex and I made a list." Izzie rubbed her eyes discreetly and grabbed her notebook. "I wanna do anything I can."

Meredith took the notebook and opened it, "Iz, this is, like, five pages, front and back!" Meredith giggled, wiping her tears.

"So, you don't mind? You'll help?" Izzie asked, grinning. Meredith nodded and the two started crying together.

"But, it won't matter that you don't get chemo- because if you ever die and leave me with only Cristina and a depressed Alex to talk to I'll kill you again!" She laughed and squeezed her friend tightly.

"Promise?" Izzie laughed and hugged her friend back.

"I promise!" Meredith sobbed. Derek came down the stairs and ran to the two.

"Oh my God! What's wrong?"

"Tell you tomorrow, Derek. Iz and I are having a girls night." Meredith told her husband and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm going to Joe's then, if I see Alex, I'll tell him not to come home."

"No! Don't talk to him." Izzie jumped up. After they'd finished the list, they'd had another fight about chemo and Izzie's options, he stormed out, and Izzie knew she had to let him cool off and come to his senses.

"Iz! There's facials and stuff in the bathroom upstairs! C'mon!"

"That reminds me! On my list is having a huge girly slumber party that I never got when I was a kid!"

"We'll cross that off when we get to it!" Meredith pulled her friend up the stairs, leaving Derek to ponder what made the woman he loved break down in her friend's arms.

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Izzie grinned as she jumped off the second-last step and into the living room. She ran to the kitchen and sat beside Meredith.<p>

"Hey Iz." Meredith whispered. "Shh. Alex got in late, he's asleep on the couch."

"He didn't come up?" Izzie looked hurt, Meredith passed her a mug of coffee.

"He was being sweet- I wouldn't want a drunk Derek tumbling into my bed, like he did last night." Meredith joked, Izzie smiled and looked at her boyfriend asleep on the couch. She sat down at the counter and looked at the computer screen Meredith had abandoned.

"Meredith? Why are you looking at clinical trials for brain tumors? We agreed that I. Am. Not. Fighting!"

"Izzie, they open you up and inject it, killing it from the inside! It could cure it!"

"It hasn't worked, yet, though, Meredith!"

"Ugh, shut up." Alex grumbled from the couch.

"Izzie..."

"Meredith." Izzie demanded.

"Izzie!" Meredith persisted.

"Meredith!"

"Izzie-!"

"No, Meredith! End of discussion." Izzie stood up and walked away. Alex sat up.

"What did you do?" Alex asked, his voice confused and annoyed, his eyes were still closed.

* * *

><p>Izzie sat on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from the tears. Alex walked in and sat beside her. He put his arm around her.<p>

"It could work-"

"It could kill me, Alex." Izzie turned to him. "Noone's survived it yet."

"You'll die if you don't."

"I'll die faster if I do." Izzie put her hand in his and looked down.

"Please, Izzie-"

"Alex." Izzie begged. Alex looked down as she tried to make eye contact. "Alex, I love you, and I know that you love me. Please, let me live my last moments happily- the way I want to. Alex, please."

Alex took the love of his life's hand in his own and held back his tears.

"I love you." He told her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna have to tell them, right?" Izzie sighed. George put an arm around her.<p>

"Tell them to come to Mer's tonight. Talk to anyone else on different days." George told her.

"You're right." Izzie grinned and walked into the hospital. George ran after her.

* * *

><p>In Meredith's living room, Meredith, Derek, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, Callie, Lexie, April and Mark sat, processing Izzie's announcement (they'd organized for everyone else to come over tomorrow and find out).<p>

"Iz, you know I hate you right now?" Meredith asked her friend. Izzie nodded. "Okay, good. Anyway, what's first on your list?"

"Number one, have a kiss on top of the space needle, number one because it's only a ten minute drive from here." Izzie grinned as she read her wish.

"That sounds great, Izzie." Meredith smiled. "And you know what? Don't you have something about memories on there? Take a photo for everything you do!" Meredith ran to the den, when she came back she had a camera. She handed it to Izzie.

"Yeah, Mer's right, Iz. That'd be perfect, especially when you wanna look back and remember all your friends." Alex grinned. Izzie couldn't hold back a toothy grin, everyone was being so great about this. Plus, she got her special kiss on the space needle.

* * *

><p>Izzie stood in her bedroom, getting ready for dinner at the space needle. She wore a little black dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. She applied lipstick with a grin, making it extremely difficult.<p>

"Damn it." She murmered, hitting her cheek.

"You know, Zola keeps copying what her Auntie Izzie and Uncle Alex say..."

"Oh, God. Derek! You scared me." Izzie smiled at Derek as he stood in her doorway. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here, Izzie, because I've seen your scans." He walked to her, "Izzie, I can get a lot of the tumor. You can get treatment to kill the rest!"

"Derek, I don't want anymore surgery. I don't want treatment that'll make me loose my hair and I don't want to be tired all. The. Time. Y-you don't get it."

"I do-"

"You don't! I can't do it anymore." A tear rolled down her face. He hugged her.

"Izzie, you have a better chance now then you did-"

"Derek, please." Izzie pulled away from the hug. "Don't be my doctor. Be my friend. And as my friend, would you prefer I live my life or risk the small time I have left with a harsh surgery?"

Derek looked away, contemplating his answer. After a minute that felt like forever, he looked back up at her and smiled. "Have fun at the space needle." Izzie hugged him as tears continued to smudge her makeup.

"Got me all messed up." Izzie giggled, wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p>Alex watched as Izzie walked down the stairs, looking beautiful, and suddenly felt self conscious- this was their first date since they'd gotten back together, and there was so much pressure of this being what Izzie had always dreamt of.<p>

"Don't be so nervous." Meredith whispered as she walked past Alex to hug Izzie. "Have fun."

"Bye, Mer." Izzie linked her arm with his and walked to his car.

"Nu-uh." Alex said, quietly. Izzie looked confused and followed him down the drive way. She gasped as a limo pulled up.

"You didn't!" Izzie hugged Alex and got inside the limo.

* * *

><p>Alex and Izzie finished up their meal at the space needle. Alex took Izzie to the least busiest look out point and knelt down. Izzie gasped and felt her heart stop. Alex tied his shoelace and stood up. Izzie sighed and looked out onto Seattle.<p>

"What?" Alex asked, having no clue as to why Izzie had gotten upset all of a sudden.

"I just.. I thought you were going to propose." Izzie admitted.

"Seriously? C'mon, Iz. As if I'm gonna propose in a busy building with sticky floors and a guy with serious hygiene problems standing behind me? Honestly, I thought you expected more of me."

"So... you might propose soon?" Izzie grinned.

"Definitely." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She grinned and kissed him. It was long (but not long enough) and passionate. "I wanna do that for the rest of our lives." Izzie pulled a hand off of his neck and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I love you." She whispered to him, crying. He kissed her head again.

"I love you more."

* * *

><p><strong>Aw. I'm super happy with the ending. I personally think it's amazing ;) I hope you do too. Sorry about lack of Space Needle-realness. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>

_5 reviews? :D_

Kat. :D


	4. Chapter 4: Stay

**Grey's Anatomy.**

**So, this is Speak Now's sequel! It's gonna have romance, drama, comedy.. all the things Grey's is great at... and that I can make a vague attempt to do well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters that Shonda Rhimes has created, I'm merely borrowing them :)**

**Thank you each and everyone of my reviewers! They mean the world to me! :D**

**Title song by Hurts, chapter song by Hurts aswell!**

**Today's Item(S) by **ILoveLexzie **THANKS! :D**

**These are the completed total out of 201: **

_4/201_

* * *

><p><strong>Wonderful Life.<strong>

**Chapter Four: Stay**

Day 9.

_#201- Meet Hannah._

Izzie and Alex walked through the door of Meredith's soon-to-be-ex-house laughing. The couple dropped onto the floor, making Meredith run downstairs and flood them with questions.

"How'd it go!"

"So fun! I can't believe I was just in a Flash Mob!" Izzie grinned.

"So, we can cross off 13 out of 200!" Alex grinned at his girlfriend's happiness.

"Uh.. 201. I added something..." Izzie trailed off. Alex grabbed the notebook from his back pocket and turned to the last page.

"Who the hell is Hannah?" He asked.

"Hemedoctorghthz." Izzie mumbled.

"Tell them, Iz." George told his friend.

"Shut up George!"

"O'Malley! Make her tell us!" Alex yelled along, knowing that in Izzie's mind, she'd probably know that George would respond.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me too." George crossed his arms.

"George, please?" Meredith asked.

"Fine. Izzie, tell them! They need to know!"

"She's my daughter." Izzie looked to the ground.

"You had a kid and you didn't tell me? We were married for God's sake!"

"Who did you have a kid with?" Meredith was flabbergasted!

"It was this guy in high school... she's thirteen." Izzie looked up, tears in her eyes.

"You wanna meet her?" Meredith asked, mainly to Alex, since he had the list. He nodded. "Then you will." She grabbed her friend's hand.

Alex shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like thinking of other guys being with Izzie and this Hannah chick was gonna be a constant reminder.

"C'mon, let's get the phone book and the computer!" Meredith pulled her friend up as they ran to look. Alex sighed and stared at the list. He turned and followed the girls. He had to do this.

For Izzie.

* * *

><p>"Hello? I'm looking for Dustin and Caroline Klein..." Meredith sat on the phone while Izzie sat at the computer. "... Hello, Caroline?" Izzie looked up. "This is gonna sound crazy, but I'm Meredith Grey and I'm calling on behalf of Isobel Stevens..."<p>

"Is that them?" Alex whispered to Izzie.

"I think so." She whispered back.

"Yeah, Hannah's mother. Well, she has cancer- quite severe cancer and... um... she wants to meet Hannah. She wants to meet her daughter." Meredith's eyebrows raised and she chewed her lip.

"What'd she say?" Alex whispered.

"Mer! What'd she say?" Izzie asked, her voice in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, she's right here." Meredith held the phone out for Izzie to take.

"Um... hello? Caroline? Yeah, it's Isobel... um, yup? Uh, yes, sorry. Of course... Portland? Of course I can come to Portland... see you soon, then, I guess? Yeah, just let me get a pen..." Izzie grabbed the notebook of wishes and plans to make them happen and wrote furiously on a piece of paper. "Goodbye."

"Iz? What'd they say?"

"We have to go to Portland to meet her. I got their address..."

"Then you better get packing." Meredith smiled. Izzie's shocked expression turned to a grin. Alex immediately lit up seeing her smile. He stood up and held his hand out. She clasped it and pulled herself up.

"We're gonna meet Hannah."

* * *

><p>After two hours of driving and a long awkward silence as they drove past Izzie's old house in Tacoma, they were finally in Portland, almost to Hannah.<p>

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"What's not to like?"

"What if she hates me for giving her up?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"What if she doesn't want a mom with cancer?"

"Iz... she may feel a little lousy that she's only meeting her mom now, when she's gonna die, but she might not. She might wanna spend time with you, come to Seattle for a little while. You don't know, so quit worrying."

"You're right. She's gonna love me."

Alex scoffed, causing Izzie to burst into laughter.

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Me either." Alex grinned. To Izzie, he was confident and calm, inside, he was terrified. What if Hannah didn't like him? What if she didn't want her mom to be dating a loser like him? What if she didn't want to spend time with Izzie because he would be there?

"Alex, Maybridge Corner!" Izzie pointed to a sign. Alex turned right, onto the street. "Oh my God, Alex." She grabbed his hand as he pulled to a stop outside a house.

"This is it, Iz."

"This is it." Izzie's eyes filled up with tears. Alex jumped out and opened the door on her side. It was almost seven PM, so they wouldn't be here for long, but Izzie couldn't wait until tomorrow morning. He practically dragged her up the small stone staircase outside a fairly large home. He knocked on the big, inviting door. He could see a figure through the frosted glass.

"Isobel." A woman acknowledged.

"Caroline." Izzie smiled, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"Oh, hello." Caroline looked at Alex. He smiled briefly and held his hand out. "I'm Caroline, Hannah's mother."

"Alex, Izzie's boyfriend."

"Come inside, please!" Caroline ushered them in. She took their coats and gestured towards a grand archway, leading to a hallway. The walls were covered in pictures of family events. It seemed perfect. Alex almost had tears in his eyes.

This was the life he was supposed to be living with Izzie.

"Dustin? Their here!" Caroline called through the house. A man walked in and smiled at the couple. "This is Alex, Isobel's boyfriend."

"Hannah's just finishing her Biology paper." Dustin said to them. "She'll be down any minute, would you like anything to drink? I could make you a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you." Izzie smiled. Alex just smiled and shook his head. Dustin walked them into the living room, they all sat down in an awkward silence, waiting for Hannah.

"Okay, so my paper's finished, I doubt it's any good, but I think I'll get at least a C+..." Hannah trailed off as she walked into the room. Izzie shot up and smiled awkwardly. Hannah smiled gently and walked towards the group. "Hello."

"Hi, Hannah."

"Are you Isobel?"

"Izzie." She smiled, walking closer.

"Nice to meet you..."

"You too."

Izzie grinned. Hannah walked closer and hugged Izzie. Alex grinned and looked at Hannah.

"Hello." She smiled.

"Hey, I'm Alex."

"Are you Izzie's husband?"

"I'm her boyfriend."

"Well... why don't you wanna marry her?" Hannah asked.

"Hannah, don't be nosy." Caroline scolded.

"It's okay." Alex chuckled. "Because I doubt that Izzie would marry me." He whispered. "I'm a little out of her league.. she'd feel intimidated."

Hannah laughed. "So, are you a doctor too?"

"Yeah. I'm a pretty awesome baby doctor."

"Baby doctor? Do you mean pediatrician?"

"Yeah... how did you know that?"

"We're learning about medicine in Biology. I'm not very good at it." Hannah admitted.

"Well, neither was I. I didn't even listen in school- big mistake."

"Really? I listen. I'm great in English. I'm also awesome at PE."

"I was good at PE." Izzie grinned.

"Seriously?" Hannah visibly brightened.

"Yeah." Izzie sighed. She couldn't do any form of exercise anymore. She got exhausted too quickly.

"Do you wanna play dance marathon on XBox?" Hannah asked. Izzie's eyes widened. She had a pretty amazing puppy dog smile and it seemed that her daughter had inherited it.

"Of course." She smiled. Alex stiffened.

"Iz-"

"Alex, I'll be fine."

"Izzie-"

"Alex." Izzie warned. She stood up and followed Hannah to what looked like a playroom.

_'Please choose an easy song." _Izzie and Alex both thought silently.

"How about that Adele song?" Izzie asked.

"Their like, super slow.. but I guess if that's what you wanna do.."

"Yeah." Izzie nodded. Hannah selected Rumor Has It and put hers on hard- Izzie's on easy. She went first and got over one hundred thousand points. Izzie went and did something she felt like she was far too old for.

"You should try it on hard." Hannah suggested.

Izzie's eyes widened as she remained collapsed on the couch. "Alex will." She pushed her boyfriend up, grinning as he was thrown blind into a world of Lady Gaga, difficulty setting hard.

* * *

><p><span>Day 23.<span>

"I can't believe it's been two weeks already." Hannah sighed as Izzie and Alex put their suitcases into the trunk of their car.

"I know." Izzie hugged her daughter tightly. She'd loved seeing her and learning what she liked and disliked. They were unbelievably similar.

"Mom said I can come visit you guys soon, do some more of your list- pantsing Alex in a public place was awesome!" Hannah giggled. Izzie grinned, adding number 202 was definitely a good idea.

"Well, I'm sure I'll have added about three hundred more to do." Izzie clutched her again. "Love you."

"Love you too, Izzie." Hannah smiled. It may have been a bit soon in their relationship to have a bond of love, but with Izzie's days numbered, everyone had learned to love faster. "You'll always be joint first as my favorite mom."

"Thank you." Izzie looked into Hannah's eyes- her eyes. She saw this little girl's whole life, the day she graduated high school, got married, had kids and felt her heart swell. She'd miss it all. She'd miss the day when Alex saw the two together and didn't know which was his half-step-daughter and which was his solemate. She felt tears fill her eyes.

"Izzie? What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing... I'll just... I'll miss you." Izzie pulled her into a hug. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Hannah grinned and turned to Alex. "Bring her back, okay? I mean, seriously, don't hog her."

"Sure will, kid." Alex smiled at her. She was exactly like Izzie. Cute, happy, smart, said seriously _way _to much. He thought about what it would have been like if Hannah had always been Izzie's. He'd be a father now if she was... but then again, Izzie wouldn't have come to Seattle Grace and wouldn't have been his Izzie. She'd be unhappy.

"C'mon, Alex, we have to go before I never wanna leave." Izzie smiled, her eyes watering.

"Too late, Iz." Alex smirked. "We have to go."

Izzie looked heart-broken. "Call me soon, okay? I gotta know how the Biology exam goes."

"I promise." Hannah smiled. "Bye, Izzie, bye Alex."

"Bye." Izzie and Alex said together, Izzie reluctantly followed her boyfriend back to the car and climbed in, crying a river the second she did.

* * *

><p>They were almost in Seattle. Alex took Izzie's hand.<p>

"What are you thinking about, Iz?" Alex asked, glancing at the love of his life.

"I want a baby, Alex. I want a child. Our child." Izzie stared into his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it's been what? 3 months? Sorry! I'll update more regularly now, I dunno why, but I'm totally in the mood for Lexzie! I'll update soon! :D<strong>

_3 reviews?_

Kat.


End file.
